


【火花】覆水难收（PWP一发完）

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: cp： Herman x Fengmin是火花。车，我流OOC不喜误入。设定不是四季镇，是正常的人类世界设定。两个人已经交往两年。2018文档备份





	【火花】覆水难收（PWP一发完）

她把这句话说出来的时候，赫曼回应的很平淡。

平淡的就像她问“今天晚上要吃什么”的时候一样。

其实风敏还是希望赫曼有什么别的回应的，比如说突然吧自己手中的档案资料扔在地上，或者是用他那该死的电疗的一些……东西来发泄他的不满，或者是直白的拒绝，这都可以。

但是都没有。

风敏走到卧室去，将自己已经收拾好的两个行李箱拖出来，滚轮在地板上发出咕噜咕噜的声音，她头一次觉得家里十分的安静，安静的这声音也格外的刺耳。  
但是她刚在路口准备打车的时候，想起来自己的钱包落在了卧室里没拿，偏偏是这么重要的东西，如果是什么游戏机或者首饰她就干脆不要了。风敏差点就气的把自己的背包扔到地上。  
没辙，她还得麻烦赫曼给她开一次门，然后进去找自己忘的东西。  
她走到他们之前一起睡过的卧室，然后开始翻箱倒柜的找她光忙着收拾行李箱被扔到哪个角落的钱包，然后是餐厅，厨房，书房，最后都快把她收拾好的头型给弄乱了，也没看到钱包的踪影。  
“Herman……？”  
风敏只好硬着头皮喊坐在沙发上的男人。  
一直没怎么说话的医生看向她，然后像是料到了什么，放下手中的文件，笑了一下，说，“应该在门口的卧室吧？”  
该死，该死。  
风敏走到门口的卧室，打开那里的抽屉，忽然发现一个装着戒指的小盒子，她将那个红色的绒布小盒子打开，看到了一枚她觉得很顺眼很靓的款式的戒指。她的手抖了一下，她赶紧将盒子扣上放回原位。  
她不敢去看那个戒指到底长什么样子，也不敢花时间看看上面有没有刻什么名字。风敏知道赫曼也很忙，没时间弄这些，或者是……她不知道罢了。赫曼真的很讨人厌，而且脾气有时候比她还差，差的作为一个头都可以撞到车的天花板的男人会在和风敏吵架的时候动手打人，当然了，风敏没有那么迟钝，小女孩总是能在这之前找个借口溜走。  
她在床缝找到了自己的钱包，然后将它塞到自己的背包里。  
“再见。”风敏对着赫曼待着的空荡荡的客厅说。  
她走到连廊处，穿上袜子，蹲下来系鞋带的时候回头看了一眼赫曼，发现她的医生不知道什么时候走到了她的身后。风敏一直都很奇怪，那么大的块头，却能悄无声息的在她都察觉不到的时候移动，或许是自己最近熬夜太晚了，带耳机的时间太长，身体过于疲惫弄得自己有些麻木了吧。  
她一直都很忙，忙着她的电竞比赛和奖金，每次回家的时间都很少，在家甚至都把自己关在卧室里，对着电脑就是一晚，等吧耳机摘下来的时候就已经快天亮了。  
快要到两米那么高的男人站在她的身后，脸上的表情却没有那么恐怖，他看着风敏将球鞋的鞋带系好，站起来。  
然后他说，“最后一次了，要做吗？”  
不是询问，不是恳求，风敏知道，这是他一贯的作风。赫曼做什么事情都只是通知她一声，这也是她讨厌他的一点……除了故意藏起来她的ps4或者是游戏耳机和键盘，这些像是小儿科的把戏让风敏恼怒了无数次，那是她的爱好，她的工作，不是什么该死的“网瘾”，她也和赫曼冷战过无数次，在赫曼用他那该死的变态的电疗将她弄得浑身都是焦糊味的时候。  
但是风敏觉得现在没必要和这个大块头较劲，反正他们都闹掰了。他们已经太久没做什么交流了，无论是平时还是在床上。她的脾气也是直来直去的，但有些不满也不会说，大部分时间她都在忙着职业比赛，也从不会考虑他们有多久没好好说话这样的问题。除了现在。  
于是她说，“好。”  
他们就倒在离门口最近的那个平时不怎么睡的卧室的床上，赫曼伸手垫了一下她的后脑勺。风敏想起来这张床是有时候赫曼值夜班回来的时候，为了不吵到她睡觉特意在这间屋子放的。她意识到她的医生有时候可以很温柔，但是她只是现在才察觉到。  
他们都很在乎对方，但是这份在乎已经不足以支撑这份关系了。  
赫曼脱掉她的白色的球鞋，但是没脱掉那双一直卡到小腿的白色的袜子，他将女孩子的短裙脱掉，带着老茧的大手摸了摸小姑娘被袜子边勒住的那块线条好看的小腿肚，然后摸到她的膝盖窝，指腹磨蹭着那一块柔嫩的地方，然后将双腿分开。  
“裙子这么短，你又忘穿安全裤了。”他说。  
“别讲废话，你想打架吗。”  
她控制不住的声音有点抖，于是她伸手抱住对方，留长的指甲卡着赫曼的脖子，还毫不客气的在对方的脊背上留下几道抓痕。  
风敏的身体一直都很柔软，虽然每天都坐着打比赛很少活动，但每一块皮肤都有着少女才有的漂亮的线条，属于东方少女的柔嫩细腻透着光泽的皮肤会在他轻轻用力的时候留下红色的指印，再用力一点会有紫青色的痕迹。  
他进入了那块柔软黏腻的他进去过无数次的地方，没给对方缓和的时间，粗长的那根直接顶到了女孩子脆弱的子宫口。风敏疼的一爪子爪伤了赫曼裸露的后背抓出了血，“靠……你他妈轻点……”  
她想起来他们第一次做爱的时候赫曼直接将她从她的卧室椅子上抱下来，风敏还握着的ps4直接掉在了地上，然后医生就着坐直的姿势进入了她。赫曼握着她的大腿将女孩子很没有品味和情趣的纯棉睡衣撩到胸口要她咬着，于是风敏在疼的眼冒金星的时候给了他一胳膊肘，接着被快速的抽插弄得两眼翻白控制不住喉咙的呻吟，那些留在她脸上的是真正的眼泪，疼出来的，但是只有风敏知道。那些难以忍受的刺痛和涨满的感觉让她咬着睡衣角硬是一声不吭。  
赫曼揉搓着交合处那两瓣软肉，刺激的女孩子小腿都在抖，然后他将风敏的身体抬高，往她的腰底下很体贴的垫了一个枕头，然后很深很深的顶进去，龟头直接卡在了翕动的柔嫩的子宫口，刺激的甬道吐出透明的粘液打湿了他的那根。这里他进去过无数次，女孩子会咬的他很紧，手也会死死的拽着衣服或者床单，透明的粘腻的液体会在他进出几次或者只是玩弄对方的时候分泌出来打湿他的阴茎，然后她会很难耐的喘出来，是那种压抑不住的泄露出来的呻吟，带着少女有的有些稚嫩的沙哑的声音。  
“嗯……”凤敏死死咬着自己下唇的牙齿被蛮横的掰开，然后赫曼低下头去贴着他的唇，女孩子灼热的还带着刚吃过的抹茶蛋糕甜味的呼吸顺着唇缝灌到他的嘴里，他的医生很耐心的吻她的干涩的唇瓣，一句话也不说，然后撬开牙关，两个人很熟练的吻在一起互相咬对方探进来的舌，她的舌面湿乎乎的，带着一点巧克力的味道，像条泥鳅在他的嘴里乱钻。于是赫曼腾出一只手来，捏着女孩子有点婴儿肥的柔软的脸蛋，强迫她张嘴。  
“把舌头伸出来。”他说。  
于是女孩子还算配合的伸出来一截粉红色的舌尖，他俯下身去，吸吮着舌面将整个口腔封死。然后顺着女孩子有着美好曲线的脊梁骨往下摸，摸到两班果冻一样的臀，将那根深深的顶进去，填满了只有他到过的地方在里面小幅度的磨蹭，然后狠狠的将那两瓣软肉揉捏成各种形状迎合他的动作。凤敏被刺激的绷直了脚背，难耐的脚趾蜷缩起来勾住医生的腰，然后被抓着小腿抬高，挂在了男人的肩上被再次挺入。赫曼一直很喜欢这样面对面的姿势，凤敏也不在意，他似乎在床上很有控制欲，从来不询问凤敏的意见或者是考虑她的感受，她也懒得和他计较，凤敏有的是别的机会，但有时候会被气得又哭又闹的，好几天都不回家，但赫曼从不会因为女孩子的这些举措有什么改变。  
但是现在不一样，这是最后一次。  
龟头一直顶到子宫口的时候还有一截没进去，赫曼又低下头去吻她，嘴唇吻掉她鼻尖上的汗水，然后吻她的下巴，脖颈，在上面留下密密的红痕，然后是不那么明显的第二性征。他的动作很虔诚，但是凤敏感觉不到。身下把她全部填满的那根还在不断深入，直到顶开紧闭的子宫口顶到孕育生命的地方。  
凤敏被刺激的仰起脖子，露出来脆弱的纤细的脖颈，赫曼扣着她的腰往自己的方向拉防止她逃跑。然后吻她的脖颈，吻在小小的喉结上，然后在下巴上留了个牙印。  
他们今天吻了很多次，凤敏觉得她的嘴唇都要肿了。然后他的医生抓着她的腰，不断地用拇指抚弄着背后那块凹陷下去的腰窝。龟头离开不停挽留着他的甬道，又全部顶进去，破开紧致的粘腻的软肉吻开子宫口。女孩子急急的喘着气，呼吸都打在他的脸上，被操的浑身绷紧了又被赫曼蛮横的动作操软。她的生理泪水流了满脸，但是赫曼没有管她，他将她全身都吻了个遍，吸吮着胸口小小的乳粒将它们弄得又红又肿，凤敏几乎要抱不住他的肩膀。  
后来她是怎么睡着的已经不记得了，凤敏只记得赫曼贴着她的鼻尖吻她的上唇瓣，吻得很热烈。女孩子漂亮的乌黑的眼睛都是生理泪水，他都吻掉了。

凤敏有了意识的时候已经是第二天早上了，她从半下午一直睡到了第二天天阳快出来的早晨。

她浑身都跟被碾过一样，长期的熬夜和作息不规律让她很难再这样消耗大的时候恢复过来。凤敏睁开哭得有点红肿的眼皮，伸手摸到了自己昨天穿在身上的衣服，居然已经被洗干净了，被赫曼很贴心的叠整齐放在床边。

她穿好了衣服后站起来，蹬上球鞋，看着空荡荡的只有她一个人的房间，深深地吸了口气。

然后她打开了之前找钱包时候的床头柜，发现里面的戒指盒子不见了。

凤敏觉得有点不安，也顾不着穿袜子，光着脚翻下床去开门。

“咔哒”

门被锁死了。


End file.
